


Быстротечность

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Что же было с Зиданом после того, как он пошел за умирающим Куджей?





	Быстротечность

Лишенный своих шикарных облачений, растерявший все былое величие, Куджа сидел на кровати, поджав ноги и приложив палец к губам. Его часто можно было застать в задумчивости. Он много молчал, его взгляд был вечно направлен куда-то в себя, происходящее вокруг совсем его не интересовало.  
С тех пор, как Зидан принес его сюда, не позволив умереть, он не переставая думал о том, что это все равно неизбежно. Ведь он был смертен... Так какая разница - сейчас или спустя пару лет?  
Он всегда хотел быть уникальным, значимым. Такой несправедливостью казалось то, что мир продолжит существовать после его смерти... Зачем тогда нужна жизнь? Его жизнь? Какой в ней тогда смысл?  
\- Тебе следовало бросить меня там, - глухо проговорил он, вздрогнув от того, что брат уселся рядом.  
\- Перестань молоть всякую чушь, - отмахнулся Зидан, прислоняясь к его спине и запрокидывая голову. - Ты моя семья. Ты не должен так легко отказываться от жизни только потому, что она конечна.  
Куджа не ответил. Напрягшись до предела, он следил за желтым хвостом, переплетающимся с его - серебристым. Хвост... Напоминал о его происхождении.  
Он был непохож на всех остальных геномов. Он всегда считал себя умнее, сильнее, важнее их. Но разве теперь это имело хоть какое-то значение?  
\- Старший братик, - засмеялся вдруг Зидан. - Это так... Здорово.  
Вскочив с места, он заглянул в лицо Кудже, но то не выражало ничего кроме задумчивой растерянности. Куджа был невероятно красивым. Почти нереальным. Только теперь он казался немного ближе.  
\- Семья... - пробормотал он недоуменно. - Что такое семья?  
\- Это когда у тебя есть кто-то близкий, - улыбнулся Зидан. - Кто придет и спасет тебя, если ты попал в беду.  
\- Значит, мы семья... - тихо согласился маг. - Ну и что?.. Я умру, как только ты станешь достаточно взрослым. Мне не так уж много осталось...  
\- Зачем ты думаешь об этом? Не лучше ли наслаждаться каждым мгновением, что у тебя осталось?  
Наслаждаться... Как? Зачем?  
Куджа с оттенком брезгливости дернул хвостом, не позволяя брату его касаться, и залез обратно под одеяло, отвернувшись к стене. Хотелось накрыться им с головой и остаться одному.  
\- Может, ты придумаешь что-то... - вздохнул Зидан, обреченно роняя голову. - Может, не все так безнадежно... Тебе просто надо не сдаваться, а встать и идти вперед! Я обещаю, что буду с тобой, пока ты не умрешь! Я тебя не брошу! Ведь мы семья!  
\- Ты такой болтливый и навязчивый, - проворчал Куджа.  
По голосу Зидан понял, что он улыбается.


End file.
